


Because You Trust Me

by mycitruspocket



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, Flash Freeze Fic Challenge, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Arthur wakes up the room is so cold that his nose feels like it might fall off."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flash Freeze Fic Challenge, thanks kate_the_reader and scribblscrabbl for the inspiring idea.
> 
> Thank you Erasmus_Jones for the quick beta work - you are amazing.

When Arthur wakes up the room is so cold that his nose feels like it might fall off. He manages to free himself from the heavy blankets just enough so he can look around the little mountain lodge he and Eames had arrived at the evening before. Eames - who was supposed to be sharing his body heat with him in the woollen blanket fort they’d set up on the narrow bed – was coaxing the fire back to life.

“Just throw some more logs onto the fire and come back to bed, Eames. I’m freezing my fucking ass off over here.”

“Now that would be a shame, darling. Unfortunately, I can’t. The blizzard outside looks like it’s going to keep on raging for a little while longer and then we’ll most likely have to dig our way out. So we’ll have to make do with the wood supply we have inside. It’s going to last until the weather calms down again, don’t worry, but I have to keep the fire low like this.”

“Oh.” Now that he’s fully awake, Arthur can hear the building around him creaking as the wind presses against the timber of the lodge and rattles the closed shutters. He can’t remember the last time he’d managed to sleep through noise like this. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s all right,” Eames laughs. “If you’d listened to me yesterday, though, we would have chopped some more wood right after we arrived, but you were too busy getting into my pants. Just for the record though, I’m not complaining.”

Just this once Arthur is actually thankful for his usually annoying ability to blush far too easily because he can finally feel his nose again. From the bed he can only see Eames’ back, but he knows he’s smiling. Watching the way his cardigan tightens over his shoulders and biceps as he stirs the fire with the heavy iron poker makes Arthur almost forget about the cold. He gets up, puts on some warm clothes from the closet and walks over to where Eames sits on the wooden bench in front of the fire. He drapes the warmest blanket around their shoulders when he sits down close beside him.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Eames.”

“Nah, no need to thank me. You needed a safe house somewhere close to the French border and I happened to have access to one. No big deal.”

“No big deal?” Arthur huffs, because it fucking was. “I know what you’ve been working on, I saw it before I left for Lyon. I also know about how short the time frame for swapping the manuscripts was and that you missed it because of me.”

Eames squints at him, stops poking around in the glistening ember. “Yeah, why did I stop hiding my work from you again?”

“Because you trust me, idiot.” Arthur bumps his shoulder into Eames’ side affectionately.

“Right.” Eames flashes him a fond smile and kisses the tip of his finally warm nose –from the proximity of the fire but mostly due to Eames’ closeness.

Eames’ eyes look almost golden in the glowing light of the fire and Arthur wonders again how they never look the same colour twice. Arthur lets himself be pulled in by a strong arm around his waist and when soft lips brush his temple he shivers a bit –more from emotion than from the cold.

“Darling, no job will ever be more important than you.”

Arthur sighs and relaxes against Eames’ solid body, pressing his face into his neck he breathes in deep. Right now Arthur is fairly sure there is nowhere else he’d rather be; on the run and snowed in with Eames in a little lodge in the Swiss Alps during a blizzard with barely enough fire wood that it should be uncomfortable –except it isn’t. Arthur has never felt more comfortable and safe in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted [here on tumblr.](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/137945664398/because-you-trust-me-fandom-inception-2010)


End file.
